


Obsession

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy always smiles for Sunil when he comes home from work. It's easier than when she doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit dark, mind the tags.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Darcy pasted a smile on her face. She turned off the TV and slid off the side of the high bed, pausing by the mirror on the vanity to check her expression. It wasn't quite there. She forced herself to relax, taking a deep breath and letting her shoulders drop, and her smile looked a but more natural. Perfect.

The carpet was slightly rough under her bare feet as she walked through to the kitchen where Sunil was just placing his briefcase on the table. She came to a stop just inside the room, her toes curling against the chill of the linoleum.

He smiled, his dark eyes softening when they landed on her. “There you are, my dear, I was just beginning to wonder.”

She moved over to him, resting her hand on his shoulder for balance so she could lean up and press a kiss to his cheek. The day's growth of stubble was slightly rough against her lips. He'd shaved that morning, of course, she'd watched him, but he was always like this when he came home from work.

His hand slid into the small of her back as she lowered back down to her heels, a steady warmth through the thin material of her dress. “You look very pretty today.”

“Thank you.” Her gaze dropped to the front of his expensive suit, and she started slipping the buttons free. “Have you eaten yet?” Her own stomach was starting to ache a bit from hunger, but if he didn't eat before he came home, he always wanted her to eat with him.

“I did, yes.” His finger came under her chin to tilt it up, his expression growing somewhat stern. “Is something wrong?”

She took a deep breath in and let her shoulders relax again. “No, of course not. Just, you know how much I like it when we get to eat together.”

“I'm sorry, my love, I was kept in a meeting.” His eyes searched hers for a long moment. “I know I haven't been home quite so much lately, but things have been getting rather hectic at work. Don't worry.” He tweaked her chin. “Things should calm down soon, and I'll be able to spend more time with you.”

She nodded, her hands sliding up the front of his smooth shirt to push his jacket off his shoulders.

He let her slip his jacket free, catching it before it could hit the floor. “Why don't you get something to eat, and then join me in the shower?” He pulled her gently forward until her breasts pressed against the front of his shirt. “I've been thinking about you a lot today.”

“Of course.”

He leaned down until his lips closed over hers. It started out slow, but in no time he'd backed her against the cold front of the fridge, her wrists pressed to either side of her head by his long fingers. His tongue darting into her mouth like he was claiming it.

When at last he pulled away, he let one wrist go, his finger tracing along her cheekbone. “Don't be too long.”

She waited to let out her sigh of relief until she heard the bathroom door shut. It was a fight not to spit into the sink, but really, what was the point? He'd only do it again, claim it just like he claimed every part of her on almost a nightly basis.

Her hunger had ebbed away, but she knew she had to eat. She turned around and opened the fridge, eyes scanning over the contents. _Nothing_ looked appetizing.

Darcy froze as the bathroom door opened again; she couldn't hear the water running. A sinking feeling settled over her shoulders.

“Did anything come in the mail today?” Sunil called through the house.

She hastily pasted her smile back on so it would carry in her voice. “No, just the power bill.”

There was a bit of a pause. “I'll take care of that tomorrow. Do hurry, my love.” The door shut again.

The last desire to have anything to eat was just gone, buried under the numbness that was becoming all too familiar. Maybe she'd want to eat later. After... After Sunil went to sleep.

She pulled off all of her clothes. Her sleeve got caught on the smooth bracelet around her wrist, and she paused for a moment, rubbing it. Too bad the fucking thing was waterproof. She'd tried. She'd left her wrist under the sink running full blast until the water had gone ice cold and her arm was half-numb, but she was still unable to go near a computer, or a phone, or even leave the house. The first two would fry whatever she tried to use. The latter would give her a nasty shock and knock her out for a couple hours.

She still remembered it, waking up with Sunil stroking her hair back from her forehead, a sympathetic look on his face. _Why do you insist on hurting yourself?_ he'd asked gently. He'd picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, gotten her settled into bed with a cup of coffee fixed just the way she liked it and put the TV on.

Well, at least she still had cable.

Her clothes were left in a pile on the floor. She could clean them up later, it would give her something to do. She went to the bathroom, pausing outside for a long moment. The shower was running inside, Sunil was humming to himself. It was a trait she might have found endearing maybe. Now she just wanted to strangle him with his tie.

The bathroom was already filled with steam, Sunil liked his showers hot. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

He was in the middle of rinsing shampoo out of his thick hair, head back, eyes closed. She waited there, pressed back against the cold tile wall, waiting for him to notice her.

When he was done, his eyes came open and he looked down at her. “Did you eat something?”

“A little bit.” It was getting so easy to lie to him. “I'll have something else later.”

He reached for her, his thumb stroking along her jaw. “I know you were eager to join me, but you have to take care of yourself, too.”

She nodded automatically.

His hand dropped to her waist, his fingers pressing in against her back until she moved across the wet floor of the tub to him. He leaned down for another kiss, but didn't linger for long before he dropped to his knees in front of her. “Feet apart.” His murmur was almost lost to the sound of the shower.

Darcy shuffled her feet apart, one hand coming up to rest against the white shower wall. Her eyes fell closed, she didn't want to see him look at her with that tender expression on his face.

His palms settled against the tops of her thighs, his fingers spreading her open for him. “I've been waiting all day for this.” She felt the heat of his breath against her skin, and then his tongue flicked against her clit.

Why did he have to be so good at this? It would be so much easier if he wasn't, because then her body wouldn't betray her every day. But the second night after he'd moved in, he'd tied her to the bed and spent what felt like hours learning exactly what made her respond.

She couldn't keep in her gasp as she felt the edge of his teeth against her sensitive nub. Her hips jerked forward against his face, and she felt rather than heard his answering noise of approval, the sound vibrating against her in a bitter wave of pleasure.

His long fingers pressed up deep into her cunt, fucking roughly up into her, catching over her g-spot until she was rocking into him. He wasn't just trying to make her feel good, although he definitely wanted that. As often as possible, it sometimes seemed like, until she smiled for him. But he could feel it when she came, and there was no faking the involuntary contractions of her release.

It wasn't long before the world narrowed in around her, her fingers pressing in against the wall. Her other hand rested against his head, closing around his dark hair as he sent her tumbling over the edge.

He pulled away right away this time, and she opened her eyes to see him turn his face up to smile up at her. “There. More relaxed now?”

She nodded, her lip catching between her teeth. She kept her eyes on him as he got to his feet, turning her face up for his quick kiss. His body blocked most of the direct spray of water now that he was standing.

His erection pressed into her hip, that wasn't a surprise. She pushed down any sense of... anything, and slipped past him in the shower.

“What are you doing?” he asked, sounding slightly amused.

She bent over at the waist, hands coming to rest against the narrow edge of the tub surround, and looked back him. The water streamed down over the side of her face, just this side of too hot. “I've been thinking about you today, too.” At least this way she wouldn't have to watch him, and maybe he'd let her night be over when he was done.

“My love...” He positioned himself behind her, his hands smoothing down over her hips. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

It used to be when he asked that, she'd wonder what _she_ did to deserve this. She didn't ask that anymore. She let her head drop down, her hair falling in a wet mass around her face as the head of his cock nudged against her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, OMG, I WANTED to write something a little fluffier after what I've been writing lately, but this was for a prompt on the [Tumblr](https://pinkpandorafrog.tumblr.com/) and the song didn't really feel fluffy to me.
> 
> This started a thing. Said thing can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8435326/chapters/19325605). More twisty dark fic.


End file.
